


Double Drabble: Treason Is A Charge Invented By Winners As An Excuse For Hanging The Losers.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first step is going to be kidnapping Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Treason Is A Charge Invented By Winners As An Excuse For Hanging The Losers.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rhi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rhi**](http://rhi.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Any, any, I have such a desire to knock heads together!_
> 
> The prompt and title are both from _1776_.

Right. The first step is going to be kidnapping Miles from wherever he went haring off to when he decided to go sulk. That's nothing unusual; Ivan's been distracting Miles from his current terrible plans for his own safety since forever. It's not like he can punch him with impunity. Kidnapping it is.

The second step is going to be kidnapping Gregor, too. That's going to be harder, but Ivan is sure he's capable of it. It'll just take a little elbowing here and there until Gregor can be convinced to kidnap his own Imperial self. That'll go smoother. Gregor knows all of the ways out of the Residence. Ivan only knows one.

And then Ivan'll lock the two of them in a closet together. He's got the closet picked out, too. It's all emptied out and with a sturdy lock. It's perfect.

And that'll solve this whole treason business, he thinks confidently. Honestly, his mother's right. If only ~~Ivan~~ teenage boys were willing to talk ~~about anything~~ to each other. This all could have been settled _months_ ago.

Yes, leave it to Ivan Vorpatril. He was born for saving the Imperium. Well, born while his parents were. Same thing.


End file.
